gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pilot Suit (Solar Era)
|designer= |type=Piloting Suit |model= |discharge= |function=Pilot Protection |power source= |power output= |control system= |affiliation= |universe=Solar Era }}The Pilot Suit is a crucial item used by pilots to safely operate their machines. Description & Characteristics Pilots require shock protection, as well as pressurisation and an air supply while units in space or the air experience high g-force when performing manoeuvres. To ensure they have sufficient protection, pilot wear specially designed suits which connect them to the machine's life support system. The suits have an on-board battery and optional air supply which are recharged from the connected to the pilot's vehicle. When worn and connected, the pilot suit will monitor the wearer's vital signs for safety. Like earlier flight suits, the pilot suits help prevent blackouts during high acceleration, feature several pockets for convenience and are built out of a fire-resistant material. The chest and thigh sections are also reinforced with nanocellulose padding to protect the pilot from shrapnel. Some variants exist for different deployment options; space and aerial units wear pressurised suits with a sealed helmet, featuring a full visor and integrated life support. Ground units have a "loose collar" version which is not pressurised and is easier to move in, they can also wear open face helmets which may lack a visor or only covers part of the face. Aquatic units have a similar design to the space-use pilot suits, containing a sealed air supply and isolated electronics. They are also made with a built-in life jacket to help the pilot reach the surface in case they need to abandon their machine under water. Following the construction of higher output machines such as the ESP-007 Crusader pilot suits were modified with airbags, designed to deploy on high-velocity impacts to the machine. This specialised airbag covers the back and sides of the pilot's head on activation, protecting them from trauma. In later machines, this was built into the mobile suit's cockpit. Peacekeeper suits typically feature gauntlet-mounted controls, providing access to the suit's systems, communications and a holographic interface. Certain teams are also given customised pilot suits which feature their squadron's insignia. Specialised Variants As mobile suit development continued, pilot suits evolved as well. A common variation for long range fire units was the integration of a heads up display on the visor which allowed for more accurate targeting. Natural Transcendants are given specialised pilot suits which feature enhanced integrated neural sensors, allowing for improved scanning of a Transcendant's Hallett waves and translation to computer commands. Likewise, Cyber Transcendants can also wear pilot suits which also complement their abilities; these suits can increase the range and strength of a wearer's abilities. A small-scale and flexible version of the DIGI-frame is built into these suits in the form of fibre-optic-like cables which run the length of the suit. When piloting EGX-011 Firestar Gundam and EGX-012 Starlight Gundam (as well as their later versions), Isabelle McAlster and Alexandra Kendal wear custom-built pilot suits which are built with more sensitive neural scanners (similar to the Transcendant pilot suits). However, they are less sophisticated and are programmed to automatically shut down as soon as instabilities in the pilot's brain are detected. Additional Equipment Every pilot suit features a "backpack" which connects the pilot to the mobile suit, serving as a pilot restraint, and oxygen and power supply. However, they can be fitted with additional equipment as required; space unit pilots can fit a small EVA pack which provides propulsion in zero gravity and all suits can be fitted with a pistol holster on the hip. Torches can attached to the wrists or head when operating in dark areas. See also